Crowley Fic
by SlytherinSenecasPants
Summary: I don't really know what this is right now, but I decided to write some smut about Crowley. And the main character doesn't have a name yet.


I headed towards the crossroads—I could see the intersection just above. I dragged my feet through the dew covered grass, and I held a special box under my arms. A box with my ID in it, I would need to bury it for the exchange to work. I just hoped my plan would work; some demons are hard to trick. I bury the box into the dirt road and wait patiently.

"What is it you desire darling?" A deep voice whispers into my ear, with a hand on my shoulder.

I breathe in and smell his expensive cologne—which is mixture of lemon, orange, violet, cinnamon and rose. It was a scent most would call "woodsy," but I loved his scent because it was his own. I turn my neck slightly and rest my head on his shoulder—my skin exposed.

"I'm on business hours right now, the clock is ticking, and did you actually need anything?" He sighed and I felt his hot breath against the nape of my neck. He slid his hands down my hips seductively, so my body would fit his better.

"Crowley I want to give you my soul, but I want to be yours for eternity." A sigh escapes my parted lips and I look up at him.

"A kiss seals the deal if that is what you desire, but if you give me your soul I can do whatever I please with it. You know that right?"

I nod—unsure on what choice I should make. I need more time to think, but I want more time with Crowley. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes," he nods against me, "I know, but this is how I work. I want to taste your soul though; it always tempts me with its sweet scent." He buries his mouth into my neck and nips at my skin softly as his left hand cups my breast.

"What does my soul smell like to you, Crowley?"

He looks up to the sky in thought, "You smell like sweet love in the summertime, jasmine, blossoms, and vanilla. My scent mingles with yours so you also smell like freshly cut rose petals, and a hint of citrus. It's absolutely divine…do you hear that?"

"I hear nothing, love." I strain my ears to pick up sound, but I only have human hearing, not super demon hearing. I smile from Crowley's sweet talking; he removes his hands from me and prepares to stand on guard. "What is it?"

Crowley's lips curl up in disgust, "I smell Winchester…did you tell them you were coming here tonight?!"

"Why would you even think that?"

"I'm sorry it was wrong of me to assume, I know you're just my spy. Kiss me, I won't seal our deal yet, but love I will taste your soul someday."

Before I could get one word out, Crowley's lips clashed with mine, I could feel his scruffy facial hair rub against my skin. My fingers were running through his hair and his hands were rubbing my back—searching for my bra clasp. I suddenly felt as if I was floating and I didn't dare open my eyes to find out. A bright light flashed as Crowley and I locked lips. I knew he set our deal…I don't know if it was on purpose or an accident, but I honestly didn't care. I would have Crowley forever now, and he would have me for eternity. We would become one whole entity in love and lust. I heard Dean shouting something in Latin, but there were no words in any language to penetrate our strong love hold on one another.

"Damn it Sammy! Nothing I do or say seems to be working"

"Dean, I don't know what to do! Just keep trying maybe we can preserve her soul before it's too late, although I think he already sealed her deal."

"What I don't understand is why she would even come to the damn crossroads, didn't we warn her?

With a silent popping sound I opened my eyes to see we were no longer in the crossroads. Sam and Dean weren't there, and we were in a tight airplane bathroom. "What the hell Crowley? Why did you teleport us here? We don't have tickets to fly."

"We don't need tickets darling, breathe. Also you don't need a ticket to ride me," he says with a flirty smile and a wink.

I hit him lightly, "I'm not so sure I want to join the Mile High Club."

"Are you so sure about that?" He says as I feel his hand on my rump. "I think you might want to, I can tell you do, your soul is practically screaming to be fucked. I know I sealed the deal and said I wouldn't, but to be fair your soul is still intact, but I can tell what you desire most now." His hands move across my thighs and he moves them to my crotch.

I tremble under his touch and he moves me to face him. I feel his facial hair beneath my fingers and I pull his face closer to me so our lips are almost touching. I moan softly as he crashes our lips together and I am biting, gnawing, and hungry for his touch. I nibble on his lip until he bleeds and I end up drinking some of his blood, but his demon blood gives me power and energy. With his blood in my system my hands greedily try to get his pants off and he laughs.

"Not yet, my love," Crowley pushes my hands away and pulls a knife from suit jacket and quickly cuts his arm. "Drink more, once you taste my blood you want more I can tell you do. I can see the hunger in your eyes."

I grab his hand and bury my mouth into his arm, sucking and licking as much demon blood as I can and the power surges through me with incredible strength. This time again I fight him off and unzip his pants—pulling them around his ankles and all he does is laugh. I jump into his open arms and he places me on the bathroom counter.

He spreads my legs open and slides my underwear off, and he goes down on me. Licking and sucking on my hot folds. He slides two fingers in and I throw my head back in pure pleasure. I run my fingers through his hair and pull it as he fingers and licks me. He growls into my pussy and looks up at me, "you haven't forgotten that this meat suit sold his soul for a longer cock have you?"

My face flushes with embarrassment and Crowley stands up and continues to finger fuck me. "Of course I haven't, this meat suit you use is one of my favourites." I maneuver my hand to grab at his crotch. Crowley wears silky black boxers most of the time; precum was already on the tip of his hard cock. I rubbed him and he grunted—pushing his fingers into me deeper, and faster. A small moan escaped at the back of my throat and before I felt as if I couldn't take it anymore, Crowley stops and kisses me. I die a little inside and he chuckles softly beneath our kisses.

"How bad do you want me, you sexy little minx?"

"Don't you already know, since you can read my soul?" I go back to kissing him, but he speaks again.

"Of course I know, but I want to hear you say it." He takes his dick out again and starts to tease me with it. He presses his large cock as if he were about to penetrate me, but he stopped.

A whine escapes my lips, Crowley's demon blood surges through me—taking control of my body. "I WANT YOU TO FUCKING FUCK ME SO HARD!" I cover my mouth with the back of my palm and he laughs loudly. "Crowley…someone will hear us."

"Don't worry love, I'm pretty sure the whole plane and the captain heard you. But it turns me on so much when you express your need for me." He grins devilishly and his eyes flash red. "You're bringing the demon out of me babe."

My cheeks redden again, but he aggressively grabs my body closer to his raging cock. He holds me against him—and quickly pounds himself into my wet pussy. I moan loudly because he took me by surprise. My eyes rolled back as he fucked me roughly. "Oh…Crowley…don't stop please."

"Did you say stop?" He teases me, but doesn't stop thankfully.

My lips are back on his, but he makes it hard to breathe by thrusting so deeply into me. He continues thrusting for quite some time before we both finally cum at the same time in an orgasm. I fall against him, my strength is lost, but he could probably keep going.

"You have managed to tire me out, love hold on to me; I will transport as back somewhere safe."

I wrap my legs around him and close my eyes to fall in a deep sleep.


End file.
